Beginnings
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Rich boy and a farm girl, there's only one way for this to end. Couples! Fem!Clark


_**I'm just rolling with it!**_

* * *

I got up at six in the morning, ready to start a new day. Also, today was slightly different to the rest because someone was going to come and live with us. From what Ma and Pa had told me the person was a boy around my age and he was coming from the city because his Dad wants him to have some time away from home. He would be staying with us for eight months, so till the end of this years summer break. I was half excited and half curious as to who this mystrey boy would try out to be when he gets here today. But because my parents weren't home for the first week of while he was with us, I had to drive my truck to the bus station and wait for him to get here. I leant against the truck with my beanie hat on my head, blue leather jacket hiding my white tank top underneath, my blue jeans and red converse on while waiting for this boy to come and meet me.

I began to wonder what he would look like. Would he have very defined features? Would he be a softy? Would he be emo? Would he just be some boy who thinks his as high as the President? I was pulled out of my thoughts as the bus came to the bus station and people began to get off it. Pa had said to the boy's Dad hat I would be waiting for him by a green cheevy truck. So hopefully he'll notice me as soon as he gets off the bus. The last person off the bus was a young male, around about my age. Black hair that looked like it could use a trim as his bangs covered his blue eyes. He had a red tank top on under a black shirt that was unbuttoned, blue jeans and black converse. He has a suitcase and a back pack as he walks over to me and I feel as though my parents made me meet him first on purpose.

"Are you Lara Kent?" He asks me and I nod my head and hold out my hand.

"And you are?" I ask him as he shakes my hand.

"Bruce." He replies bluntly and then we let go of each others hands.

"Let's get that suitcase in the back of the truck and I'll drive us back to the house." I say and then go around the back of the truck with Bruce following me and I help him get the case onto the truck before we get into the truck.

"So, where you from?" I ask as I begin to drive us away from the bus station and back towards the house.

"Gotham." He replies and continues to look out of the window as I stop because of a traffic light as we near the main part of the town.

"You've travelled far. You must be tired." I say and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Had a rest on the bus. The seats were surprisingly comfortable." He replies and then looks in front of him as I begin to drive again.

"Did my parents tell you that they were going to be gone for a week?" I ask him and he looks at me for the first since we got into the truck.

"No. Why aren't they at home?" He asks me and I give myself a mental high five as I've got him to start a full blown conversation with me.

"They went to see my Aunt, she isn't feeling so good. So my parents went down to look after her for a while." I reply and he turns his head again to face the front of the truck.

"When I was told I was coming to Smallville, I didn't expect it to be bigger than I originally thought." He says and I glance at him and he was smiling a little bit.

"How small did you think Smallville was?" I ask him and he chuckles as he looks at me again.

"I thought there wouldn't be as many people living here for starters." He replies and then I pull the truck to a stop as we reach the house.

"This is it. Home sweet home." I sigh as we get out of the truck.

"It's nice." Bruce says as he gets his suitcase from the back of the truck. We walk up the porch steps and I unlock the door and let myself and Bruce into the house.

"You'll be having the bedroom across the hall from mine on the right, so don't get wondering to the left because I'm very protective of my stuff." I tell him as we begin the trip upstairs. I open his bedroom door and he walks in and then puts his suitcase in the corner.

"My Pa left some paints for us to paint your room because he said that you would need to have a bit more life in this place." I tell him and he looks over at the cans of paint and then smiled slightly.

"Also, it gives us something to do while we have the house to ourselves. So whenever you want to do the painting just tell me and we'll get started." I tell him and then I walk down stairs to go grab two glasses of lemonade. I walk back up stairs and see Bruce already unpacking him clothes into the closet and drawers Pa had put in here for him.

"Want a drink?" I ask him as I hold out the glass of lemonade and watch him look at the drink before moving to me and taking it gently from my hands.

"Thank you." He says and then drinks half the glass before putting it on top of the drawers and continues to unpack. I sip my lemonade and watch him as he moves swiftly around the room and then pauses as he realises I'm still in the room, watching him.

"Sorry. I'll leave you alone. If you need anything I'll be in my room, just knock on the door." I tell him and then walk out of his room and shut the door behind me. I walk into my room and shut my door before tidying up after myself from this morning. I put my pj's in the dirty clothes basket that was out in the hall and then return to my room.

I turn my computer on, that my parents had got me when I was sixteen, and then listen to some music by different artists that are out right now. There was a small knock on my door after about an hour and I turn my music off before the answering the door to Bruce.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Is there something I can eat, I'm kind of hungry." He replies and then I nod my head and come out of my room and shut the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and he follows me to the kitchen.

"What do you fancy? I can make some grilled cheese?" I ask him and he nods his head and stands awkwardly to the side.

"Sounds good." He replies and then I begin to make us some grilled cheese.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asks me and I continue to make us the grilled cheese as I reply.

"The last door on the left." He disappears out of the kitchen and I hear him walk up the stairs.  
Well far so good with him. He seems alright but he tries to make space between us when we're not talking. He seems like a casual teenager. He isn't bad looking either. I finish mine and Bruce's food and then take it into the living room. I put Bruce's on the arm of the couch as I sit on the other side of the couch and switch the TV on. He comes in and sits down and the only sounds in the room were the TV and our eating. There wasn't any talking, because I couldn't really think of what to say to him at this moment.

"The food's good. Thanks." Bruce tells me as he gets up and I listen to him walk to the kitchen and hear the clatter of plates and pans in the sink. I get up and go to the kitchen and see Bruce had disappeared. Probably gone back to his room. I wash all the plates and pans and put them away before going up stairs.

I walk to my room and then remember that I have to run a few errands for Ma. I grab my over shoulder bag and then run downstairs to get the money out of the tin in the kitchen that was on top of the fridge. I put my phone in my bag and then run back up stairs. I knock on Bruce's door and seconds later he answers it and looks down at me.

"I've got a few errands to run, so just stay here and I'll be back in about an hour." I tell him and then he steps out of his room and walks down stairs with me.

"Mind if I come? It could help me to know the town better?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Sure." I reply and pick the truck keys up out of the dish by the front door, along with the house keys. Once we are both out of the house, I lock the door and then we get into the truck.

"What errands are you doing?" Bruce asks me as I drive away from the house.

"I've just got to pick up some things for my parents for when they get back. I promised them I would have them by the time they were back home anyway." I reply and he nods his head.

"What do your parents look like?" He asks and I glance at him quickly and see he was looking at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, they're just like any other normal parents really. But I will warn you, My Ma likes hugs. A lot." I reply and he huffs before looking out the window as we get into the town. I stop the truck outside a bakery and get out of the truck. As I walk around the truck, Bruce gets out and waits for me to walk into the bakery and he follows me.

"Hello Lara." Oscar greets me as I walk in.

"Hi Oscar." I reply as I walk up to the counter while Bruce stays behind me.

"Can I have two loafs of your finest bread please?" I ask him and he smiles before he heads to the back to get my bread. Ma always gets the freshest bread from Oscar and they are always the best. He comes back with two loafs of bread and a smile on his face.

"That'll be one-ninety-five please." He says and I get the money out of my bag and give it him.

"Who's your friend?" He asks as he looks over at Bruce, who had walked to the corner of the shop that had some of Betty's -Oscar's wife- best cupcakes on sale.

"This is Bruce. He's going to be staying with me and my parents for a couple of months." I reply and he nods his head and then I wave goodbye and thank him for the bread before leaving the bakery with Bruce.

"Is everyone that friendly?" He asks me as I put the bread in the truck and then we begin to walk over to the fruit store.

"Yep. Everyone here knows each other from childhood so there isn't a reason that no one would know someone else. Unless of course they're like you and moved here." I reply and he nods his head as I pick up a basket and begin to pick up different fruit and veg.

"What do you need these for?" Bruce asks as he passes me some apples.

"Our crops won't grow until after new year so we buy it locally." I reply and then go to the counter to pay for all the fruit. We go back to the truck and put the fruit in the back of the truck.

"Do you want to go grab some ice cream?" I ask Bruce when I turn around to face him.

"Sure." He shrugs his shoulders and then we walk to the small diner on the corner of the road and when we walk in I'm pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey Lara!" Lana squeals as she hugs me.

"Hi Lana." I reply when she lets me go. Her eyes go onto to Bruce and I see a blush creep up into her cheeks.

"Lana this is the boy I was telling you about, you know the one that is going to be staying with me and my parents." I tell her and she nods her head.

"Hi, I'm Lana." She says as she holds out her hand and Bruce takes the offered handshake.

"Bruce." He replies and then the handshake ends.

"Come sit with us." She says as she pulls me over to the table that her, Jack, Hannah and Lex were sat at.

"Hey guys, this is Bruce." I say as we sit down. Bruce sits next to Lana on the other side of the table, opposite me and I sat next to Lex.

"Bruce this is, Lex, Jack and Hannah." I introduce everyone and Bruce nods his head and then looks at me again.

"Long time no see Lara, where have you been?" Lex asks me and I turn to look at him. I may should of have a crush on him...

"I was busy helping my parents with my Aunt." I lie and then smile.

"Well it's good to have you back again." He says and smiles at me and I have to look away as I feel my face burn. A waitress comes up to us and holds a notepad in her hand.

"What can I get for you lot?" She asks and looks at me first.

"I'll have a triple chocolate sundae please." I reply and then she looks at Bruce.

"I'll have the same please." He says and the others all have different flavoured ice creams.

"Lara, I wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend? I hear that new 'movie endless' love is coming out Friday?" Lex asks me when the waitress disappears to go and get our orders.

"I wish I could, but I've got to stay at home with Bruce." I reply and he chuckles a little.

"Bring him with you. In fact, how about you all come with us?" Lex asks everyone and they all smile and nod their heads.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go out on Friday night."

* * *

The trip home was quiet, Bruce didn't say a word to me nor me to him. But as we walked trough the door and I began to put everything away he finally spoke up.

"You seem to like that Lex more than being friends." He says as he leans against the kitchen counter and I almost drop the apple I had in my hand.

"N-no I don't." I stutter and then just turn away from him as I know my face is redder than a rose.

"Yes you do. You get nervous when you're around him and because I brought the conversation up you've just gave it away that you do like him by trying to hide that blush on your face." He tells me and I turn around to face him again.

"Yeah, okay I like him. So what? It's not like he likes me back." I shrug my shoulder and look down at my shoes as I tap the floor with the tip of the shoe.

"You seriously need to start paying attention. I've been here for all of a few hours and I can already tell that he likes you back. He was disappointed when you brought the fact of you having to stay at home with me and then to get you to still come he invited everyone else. You just missed a chance at a date with your crush." He explains to me and I face palm while still blushing like crazy.

"I didn't realise that, how could I be so stupid." I say as I look up at the ceiling.

"Most girls miss that about a boy. So next time he asks you out, don't worry about me. Just go out." Bruce tells me and I look at him and smile softly at him.

"Thanks Bruce. You know, Lana thinks your cute. So keep an eye on her." I warn him and then run off to my room. I close my door behind me and then jump onto my bed with my bag. I get my phone out of my bag and I call Lex.

"Hey Lara." He says when he answers his phone.

"Hey Lex." I reply and then I bite my bottom lip out of a nervous habit.

"Are you still coming to the baseball game tomorrow?" He asks me and I remember that everyone was going to play baseball tomorrow. We had been planning it for about a week and I can't drop out of it.

"Yeah. I may have to bring Bruce with me though." I reply and there was a pause and I could hear a small sigh before he replied.

"That's fine. Bring him with you and I'm sure he'll learn a thing or two about us Smallville folk." I giggle at his comment and he laughs with me.

"Country versus city. Who'd have thought." I say and he laughs a little more.

"I got to get going, my Mom is calling me to help with the fence." He tells me.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I say.

"See ya Lara." Then the line went dead and Bruce knocks on my door. I leave my phone on my bed and then open my door to see Bruce.

"I just wanted to say that your Mom just called and she said something about making sure the horses and chickens were fed." He tells me and I move past him and run out to the barn.

"Sorry animals, I didn't forget honest." I say as I fill the chicken's bowl with chicken feed and then give the horses new batches of hay.

"You moved pretty fast to feed these animals." I jump when I hear Bruce's voice. I'm surprised that I didn't hear him come in.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure my pa wouldn't be too happy with me if I forgot to feed the animals." I tell him and he chuckles as he leans against the barn doors.

"I still don't get it, why do you call your parents, Ma and Pa?" He asks me and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I was just raised up to call them that." I reply and cross my arms against my stomach and walk past him.

"Come on, let's go eat dinner."


End file.
